Live from PAX: Nonstop Infinite Ass Dumping
'''Live from PAX: Nonstop Infinite Ass Dumping' is the fifty-sixth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Are there any moments in a video game that you loved that are not just objectively terrible, but you love because they're terrible? from Dr. Fruit Bat *Pat: The voice acting in *Resident Evil* *Liam: Every cutscene from *House of the Dead* *Woolie: The voice acting in *Virtua Fighter* *Matt: Deadly Premonition Q: Do any of you like pinball or pinball video games? from Latme *Pat: Liam and I were playing it recently. *Woolie: I don't play a lot of pinball, but I like it. *Liam: I have Zen Pinball 2 on my Vita and I play it every now and again. I'm fond of pinball, but I couldn't say I love it. *I like pinball, but I'm not gonna play pinball. Q: Your cat looks like Ron Perlman, Pat I'm getting super butthurt about your Austrailian jokes, once I'm getting these chains off I'm coming for you. from Butthurt Australia *Pat: Yeah! Q: I wanna know if your parents nagged you too much about playing video games when you were young. from Daniel *Pat: Hell yeah they did! *Liam: Yeah. My dad doesn't really get it, but he's very inept with technology. He's a woodsman! *Matt: My parents' main complaint was how violent they are, but they're very understanding of it now. *Woolie: Mine went through the phases, but they're happy I'm doing it for a living. Q: Pick a waifu from a Kamiya game. from Devin *Pat: Bayonetta *Liam: Jeanne *Woolie: Amaterasu *Matt: Lady Sylvia Q: What do you spend your arcade time with? from Jordan *Everyone now: Street Fighter IV or Street Fighter III: Third Strike *Liam, back in the day: Star Wars *Matt, back in the day: It bounced between SoulCalibur, Street Fighter III: Third Strike, and Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Woolie: Aside from the Street Fighter games, I spent a gross amount of money on the X-Men Arcade game. Q: What's your favourite limited collector's edition of a game? from Big Rob *Pat: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin *Liam: Off the top of my head, JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: All Star Battle. *Woolie: Soul Calibur 2 came with an excellent art book. *Matt: The worst is that shitty Max Payne statue. Q: What are your favourite additional scenes in an adaption of a series, i.e. scenes that were not in the source material? from GGBHTG *Matt: The additional scenes from Terminator II after the T-1000 gets melted. *Liam: Ditto, because I can't think of anything else. *Pat: Literally every single scene that was re-inserted into Aliens. *Woolie: The latest battle involving Brienne of Tarth in Game of Thrones. Q: Who was your first anime waifu? from Gunner *Pat: Casca *Liam: I couldn't remember. *Woolie: Motoko Kusanagi *Matt: Mai Q: Do you guys have any attend PAX South or any other PAX event? from Elf Archer *Pat: I don't know. *Matt: If we're gonna go to another one, PAX East would be pretty easy for us. *Woolie: It's all up in the air. Zaibatsu Watch *Pat: My bed, finishing the Masters of Doom: How Two Guys Created an Empire and Transformed Pop Culture, and Disgaea 4. *Liam : TGS week, Danganronpa 2, Velocity 2X *Matt: Azure Striker Gunvolt *Woolie: I finished volume one of Saga on the plane ride home. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Tomorrow is Mine", the theme to Bayonetta 2. Category:Podcast Episodes